


Mommy Issues/It's Complicated

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, Hurt Stephanie Brown, Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Mommy Issues, Multi, Past Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Sibling Bonding, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Stephanie Brown-centric, Team as Family, Therapy, dick is just trying to mediate group therapy, don't come for me about the others, duke and his mom had a good relationship but then shit happened, everyone thinks damian and cass are fucked up but they are a bit oblivious, i really like her character, jason curses, she seems so self aware but i think writers in Dc onl know one type of strong female charater, thats why its teens and up, they all need it and bruce should get them some, tim and jason are fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: Stephanie still has issues about her pregnancy and her mother. When it comes to sharing them, she doesn't know what to say because she feels desensitized. So instead, she feels angry then understood.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Everyone, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, bc <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Mommy Issues/It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know, i got mommy issues and i wanted to vent and I relate to steph when it comes to her background story

Stephanie didn't know how they'd gotten to this topic in the first place, but she wasn't exactly mad about it. Just feeling lonely? Because she isn't fond of any memories with her mother, they simply aren't relevant. She could've been a mother herself, but that wasn't relevant now. 

"And she used to cook enough for an army, almost Alfred sized meals." Duke told them fondly, speaking of his mother Elaine. He loved her even after everything that'd happened and truth be told, Stephanie was happy for him.

Dick was the first to start the trend, talking about his mom and Haley's to his siblings who were gathered together in the lounge room. The subject of father's before Bruce was uncomfortable because the majority were dicks. But mothers weren't supposed to be as cruel or maybe they were redeemable, besides for maybe Damian but that was a different story.

"My mom couldn't cook for herself let alone a small army in the way Alfred does," Stephanie knows Jason's deceased mother is off-topic until he says it's not and she's surprised he's said anything." But she used to give me her weird diet teas when I asked. Man those taste like shit grass but I thought they were cool as fuck."

The room echoes with a mixture of winces and chuckles, Stephanie has to force herself to follow their lead. Her spirits deteriorate even further when Tim, master of enduring parental neglect while being a trust fund baby, adds something to the conversation.

"I'm glad we had cooks, I don't think my mother would ever touch a pan willingly." He pauses thoughtfully and his expression goes soft. "Once when I was sick, she did try the whole feeding me chicken noodle soup thing. I threw up on her shoes and I don't think I saw her till a week after I was better."

"Ohhh."

"Sorry Timbers."

"That sucks man."

Tim shrugs and casts a glance to Damian. She knows he's not expecting the boy to share, but it's nice to see the concern in his eyes. Across the room, Dick is doing something similar to Cassandra, and she wonders if her mother's past drug addiction would ever compare to their assassin upbringing. Her mother had gotten better, their's hadn't

"Beach," The hesitance in Cass's voice catches them off guard. "Mom and I went." There is a fondness in her eyes that shouldn't be there. Why would someone like their abusive mother? Why is she analyzing them so harshly?

They all have come to an understanding when it comes to their parents. But she still hope's that Damian understands her or she might explode. What's the point of their fake, half-assed, support group if no one understands? 

She realizes that her wish has been ignored when Damian decides to talk, of all the times for him to open up about his past. 

"My mother used to say that I was her Great Alexander." Damian and Jason lock eyes the way they always do when Talia is mentioned. "That I could own the world and her and I could go anywhere."

They all fall silent until Duke speaks up. "That explains your ego." 

He gives Damian a lopsided grin, brimming with anxiety because he's daring to joke about Talia. But surprisingly, a smirk graces Damian's face in return. 

She won't be tossed out of their pack when she had to work her ass off to get into it. No adoption papers were tying her to this cursed manor. She should be happy that she can't, won't say something depressing about her mother. She isn't.

When her mouth begins moving on its own accord, she can feel bile rising in the back of her throat. Because a stubborn part of her wants to tell them. "When I was pregnant, she tried to teach me how to be a mom." With water eyes, she laughs, and none of them follow suit. 

Because of course, they noticed that she wasn't on board with the whole 'mother's' thing. Jason pulls her against his frame and sets a comforting hand on her knee. Tim looks guilty but she gives him her best comforting look. She knows it's not his fault and it never was.

"Well I can safely say that only Duke and I escaped team mommy issues." Scrunching his nose, Dick pouts."Sucks to be you guys, sorry." 

Still holding her close, Jason agrees. "At least Bruce is slowly injecting us with Daddy issues."

Snorting at Tim's laugh that leaves him red in the face, she leans into the hold. Jason is full of bullshit, his jacket smells like Downy Fabric Softener, not cigarettes.

"How dare you, Todd! Father would never do such a thing!" They all cackled at the baby face with rejection furrowed eyebrows, and frowning lips. "Cassandra, inform them that our father would never dare inject us with parental problems!"

The teen giggles at him, "He does sometimes, little brother."

Steph laughs harder than she could all day, she isn’t alone around them. Instead she's with her family that's not really her family but just a group of people she dresses up with to fit crime with that treat her like family. It's complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments make my heart go <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
